Last First Kiss
by Kiera67230
Summary: It was a normal day at sonic boom when Austin found out about a secret. The secret is Ally likes Austin but does not want him to know that. Austin preforms They Don't Know About Us By 1 Direction. Ally preforms A Thousand Years By Christina Perri. Ally and Austin win. What will he say to her? Rated T for lang. Auslly all the way.
1. Last First Kiss

_I do not own Austin&Ally or 1 Direction. I also do not own Christina Perri._

It was a normal day at sonic boom when Austin found out about a secret. The secret is Ally likes Austin but does not wand him to know that. Austin preforms They Don't Know About Us By 1 Direction. Ally preforms A Thousand Years By Christina Perri. Ally and Austin win. He gets kissed by Cassidy and Ally runs away. What will he say to her? Rated T for language. Auslly all the way.

**Ally in Italics**

**Austin in Bold**

**Trish and Dez in Bold Italics**

_Austin what do you want to sing for the talent show? Austin? Austin? AUSTIN MONICA MOON, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! _Austin fell out of his chair Dez was spinning. **Ally, I was in the middle of spinning. What do you want from me. _Ally Marie Dawson, what is wrong with you._**_Sorry, I just wanted to know what song Austin was preforming for the show tomorrow._ Ally then ran out of sonic boom leaving her book on the piano. Open. Austin then took a peek at the diary/journal/songbook.

Ally's thoughts are underlined for her diary

I really like Austin, but I don't want to wreck Austin and Kira's Relationship. 

Austin just told me that Kira broke up with him. I feel terrible for him, but maybe there is a chance he will date me. No. There is no chance he will date a girl like me. I will bring his career down down down.

Ally's song in underlined bold

**Baby I,**  
**I wanna know,**  
**What you think,**  
**When you're alone,**  
**Is it me? Yeah,**  
**Are you thinking of me? Yeah,**  
**Oh,**  
**We've been friends,**  
**Now for a while,**  
**Wanna know, that when you smile,**  
**Is it me? Yeah,**  
**Are you thinking of me? Yeah,**  
**Oh, Oh**

**Boy, what would you do,**  
**Would you wanna stay?**  
**If I were to say...**

**I wanna be last, yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your,**  
**Let me be your last first kiss,**  
**I wanna be first, yeah**  
**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,**  
**And if you,**  
**Only knew,**  
**I wanna be last yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your last,**  
**Your last first kiss**

**Baby tell me,**  
**Would it change,**  
**I'm afraid,**  
**You'll run away,**  
**If I tell you,**  
**What I've wanted to tell you,**  
**Yeah...**

**Maybe I,**  
**Just gotta wait,**  
**Maybe this,**  
**Is a mistake,**  
**I'm a fool yeah,**  
**Baby I'm just a fool yeah,**  
**Oh, oh**

**Boy, what would you do,**  
**Would you wanna stay?**  
**If I were to say...**

**I wanna be last, yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your,**  
**Let me be your last first kiss,**  
**I wanna be first, yeah**  
**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,**  
**And if you,**  
**Only knew,**  
**I wanna be last yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your last,**  
**Your last first kiss**

**(Your last first kiss)**

**Your last first kiss,**

**(Your last first kiss)**

**Boy what would you do?**  
**Would you wanna stay?**  
**If I were to say,**

**Your last first kiss!**

**I wanna be last, yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your,**  
**Let me be your last first kiss,**  
**I wanna be first, yeah**  
**Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,**  
**And if you,**  
**Only knew,**  
**I wanna be last yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your last,**  
**Your last first kiss**

**I wanna be last,**  
**Yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your last,**  
**Your last first kiss**

**Ooh**

**I wanna be last,**  
**Yeah,**  
**Baby let me be your last,**  
**Your last first kiss**

**Ally likes me Dez and Trish. _OMG. Austin, put her book down she is coming back._**Ally came back before he put the book down. _Austin, did you touch my book?_ **Yes, and I know you like me. I read the diary/songbook/journal.** _Austin, why did you read it? I did not want you to know that yet. _**I-.** _Save it. I try so hard for you to notice me and then you crush my heart into dust when you ask Kira out and then she broke your heart and I had to med it and you still haven't noticed that I like you and possibly love you._ She then ran out of the store and ran to the beach crying her heart out in the sand. **Oh,God what have I done. Ally, wait. I love you to that's what I have been trying to tell you.** That is the last time I ever saw Ally til today.


	2. A Thousand Years

the day after the heartbreak

Day of the talent show

**I am so excited to preform my song . **Up next Austin Moon singing an original They Don't Know About Us.

**Austin's song is bold.** Ally's song is underlined. The rest are regular.

**People say we shouldn't be together**  
**We're too young to know about forever**  
**But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**  
**So I don't wanna wait any longer**  
**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**  
**Oh**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**One touch and I was a believer**  
**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**  
**It's getting better**  
**Keeps getting better all the time girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know how special you are**  
**They don't know what you've done to my heart**  
**They can say anything they want**  
**'Cause they don't know us**

**They don't know what we do best**  
**It's between me and you, our little secret**  
**But I wanna tell 'em**  
**I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)**  
**But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)**  
**They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about the things we do**  
**They don't know about the "I love you"'s**  
**But I bet you if they only knew**  
**They would just be jealous of us,**  
**They don't know about the up all nights**  
**They don't know I've waited all my life**  
**Just to find a love that feels this right**  
**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**  
**They don't know about us**

Up next is Cassidy Williams singing want you back.

Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

_[Astro - rap verse]_  
Let's go! Astro!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times, when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you  
Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again  
Come on

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh la la la la laaa

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

_Up next is Dallas Jamenson singing DJ Got Us Falling In Love_

_[Usher]_

(yeah man)

So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

_[Pitbull]_  
Usher, don't lie  
Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil  
Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,  
That's how we roll  
My life is a movie, and you just tivo  
Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock  
Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock  
Mami on fire, psh, red hot  
Bada bing, bada boom  
Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room  
I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew  
And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ

Next is Trish Delarosa singing Red.

_[Verse 1:]_  
Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

_[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

_[Verse 2:]_  
Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

_[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

_[Bridge:]_  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

_[Post-Chorus:]_  
And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

'Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

**Next is Dez Pennyworth singing Misery.**

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken  
And you may be mistaken  
To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

_[3x]_  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

_Lastly Allison Dawson singing A Thousand Years._

This goes to A guy I loved the most.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The judges will vote for their favorites and choose a winner.


	3. Just Give Me A Reason

I don't own Austin and Ally or Just Give Me A Reason By P!nk Ft. Nate Ruess

And the winners are Austin Moon and Allison Dawson. Come up to get your prizes.

Austin and Ally bump into eachother as they come up. Ally runs offstage to grab something, but Cassidy Williams comes up and kisses him. As Cassidy kisses Austin, Ally has tears streaming down her cheeks. She then runs away,but Austin pulled away and he saw her tears. Trish then slapped him across the face.

Ally's POV

I can't believe he did that. He broke my heart. He fixed all my wounds and they are back. I need to write a song. Austin sneaks behind Ally writing her song.

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Austin then joins in.

Austin:  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Our tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just as they finished the song Austin said,"Ally, I have feelings for you that I can't deny any longer, heck I love you and I want to give us a shot. Please?"

I looked at the ground and then I looked at him then the ground again. I tried to say yes but it was muffled by my sobbing. Why am I crying. He is the guy I love. I choked out a small but happy,"Yes." as I let the darkness consume me.

**I thank you all who have read my story and loved it but I think I have ran out of inspiration. Please I am open to new Ideas from other writers.**


End file.
